Novios Neuróticos
by Miss Little Doctor
Summary: Kagome siempre pensó que todos los hombres eran incapaces de serle fieles a sus novias, eso lo aprendió con su padre y estaba 95% segura que Onigumo, su novio, era igual. ¿Hasta dónde sería capaz de desconfiar en su pareja? Tal vez escribirse con el novio de la amante de su novio no sea tan mala idea después de todo.
1. después del final feliz

Novios neuróticos

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a Rumiko Takashi

Primer capítulo: Después del final feliz

Condujo a la hacienda de California en su auto, se encontraba temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar ¿y si no le gustaban los vinos? ¿Y si tenía que seguir buscando? Ya había pasado mucho tiempo entre las vendimias buscando vinos para el restaurante que abriría pronto con su socia y compañera de apartamento, Sango Smith. La vendimia pasada fue tan mala que tuvo que salir del lugar a escondidas para no parecer grosera frente a los demás. A Sango le hablaron maravillas de los vinos de aquí, si no le gustaba esta vendimia, se iría a una empresa de licores y encargaría todos los vinos importados que quisiera, era más caro pero peor sería nada.

Siguió por el portal del viñedo asombrada del tamaño del lugar. Era inmenso, era su casa en Francia multiplicada por 1000. Las torres que se posaban entre ella eran se puro hierro forjado y enredaderas de trinitarias y los muros de ladrillo y concreto con otras enredaderas crecientes, era como entrar en un jardín botánico.

Siguió conduciendo despacio por la camino de graba hasta la entrada principal de la casa, se bajó y le dio sus llaves al valet. Justo antes de entrar a la casa, junto sus pies, inhalo con fuerza y soltó un súbito suspiro para darse ánimos. Ella era una experta catando vinos, de eso se enorgullecía desde la academia de gastronomía, solo ella estaba capacitada para elegir los vinos de su restaurante y ese restaurante sería el mejor de toda la ciudad. Y eso podía apostarlo.

Todas las personas estaban dispersas en grupos, unos hablando, otros disfrutando de los vinos de la hacienda. Todos vestidos con ropas frescas, de acuerdo a la estación veraniega que se asomaba bajo el Sol de California, menos mal que estaba vestida para la ocasión. Se colocó un vestido blanco con estampados de flores de colores y un cinturón marrón oscuro junto con sandalias de tacón bajo y bolso a juego.

Se acercó a un grupo de personas observando con detenimiento y concentración una exhibición de vinos en un gran estante.

Wow ¡Habían muchas variedad de vinos! Sango estaría súper entusiasmada en cuanto percibiera el buqué. Se sentó a la mesa llena de personas con Copas y hojas para catar. Los meseros les sirvieron a todos y cada uno de los invitados a probar de un Cabernet del 63'.

En cuanto le sirvieron, levantó la copa concentrada y la acerca a su nariz. Era algo simplemente sublime, la mezcla de frutas con madera relajándola por completo, como si la transportara de pronto a un frío invierno en la campiña francesa, disfrutando de una cálida chimenea mientras contemplaba como caían los copos de nieve tras la ventana, ese era el lugar donde nació y creció hasta que su padre las abandonó. Ese pensamiento hizo cambiarle el semblante de un momento a otro a melancólico.

Como extrañaba su hogar, extrañaba a su madre ¡Cómo deseaba llevarle un vino a casa y degustarlo junto a ella, a su abuelo y a Souta! Pero también estaban sus sueños. Siempre le gustó la gastronomía, gracias a las exquisiteces que cocinaba su mamá para todos en casa con tan poco alimentos: unas verduras de la hortaliza en su jardín, un pato que compró en el mercado al mediodía y ¡Voila! No era la comida de un elegante restaurant en Lyon pero, era la comida de su madre y eso la volvió a amante de la buena comida.

Escapó a París para estudiar gastronomía y llevarle el diploma a su madre algún y después de recibirlo llegó, animada por unos colegas allá en LA. Allí conoció a Sango y a su novio Miroku Thomas, en todo en ese tiempo solo se enfocó en sus sueños no quería tener novio que la desenfocara de sus sueños y la obligara a abandonar lo que más amara, y si lo llegaba a tener estaba cien por ciento segura que la traicionaría, como lo hizo padre con su madre y su abuelo a su abuela y otros ancestros cuyos nombre no recordaba a sus esposas.

La palabra amor no estaba escrita en su destino, en cambio, la palabra "engaño" e "infidelidad" lo estaría para siempre en su familia. Por eso podrían encontrar fácilmente a una chica soltera de 25 años catando vinos en un restaurante y no esperando pacientemente a la llegada de su esposo con una mancha de carmín en su camisa.

Terminó por degustar el Chardonay que le sirvieron de último cuando escuchó como una persona tras ella aclaraba su garganta, como si esperara que ella volteara a verlo. La chica dio un pequeño vistazo por el rabillo del ojo y sus pupilas no podían acreditar el hombre que tenía en frente.

Era Onigumo Banks, el organizador de la vendimia de aquella noche. Era un hombre gallardo con la porte de un caballero inglés, y de hecho lo era. Sus pupilas eran de un color extraño, no eran cafés pero tampoco eran miel, era una combinación gloriosa de las todas las hojas que caían en otoño; una sonrisa encantadora en la que podía mostrar sus dientes completos y blancos como perlas; su piel no era bronceada pero tampoco era totalmente pálida; su barbilla y labios eran resguardados por un candado de barba y sus cabellos cobrizos, del mismo color de su barba, eran medianamente largos y guardados en una coleta.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo, Señor Banks?— pregunta curiosa la joven.

—De hecho si, Señorita Duvan— contesta el castaño— me gustaría saber que piensa a cerca de los vinos que ha probado en la vendimia de hoy— le consulta con su copa de vino en mano.

—Estoy sumamente fascinada, Señor Banks— le responde con total sinceridad— a decir verdad, me daba algo de miedo al principio pues no sabía con lo que conseguiría aquí pero después de esto, voy a hacerles todos los pedidos a su empresa.

—Le agradezco mucho su honestidad, me gustaría compensarla de algún modo ¿No le gustaría discutir de negocios mientras cenamos?

Eso sonó a una cita, algo que no le agravada en verdad.

— Lo siento Señor Banks, pero tendré que declinar a su invitación.

— ¿Por qué?

— Señor…

—Dígame Onigumo— exhorta el hombre

—Señor, Banks— responde la mujer— está claro que esta que quiere algo más que "negocios" conmigo, pero yo no, gracias por su hospitalidad pero me tengo que ir.

— ¡No! ¡Espera!— dice el hombre corriendo tras ella.

No tenía ningún interés romántico con aquel hombre, pero tampoco le era indiferente. Decir que era feo sería la mentira más grande del mundo. Pero de todas formas no le diría si porque simplemente no confiaba en que existiera un hombre con la capacidad de serle fiel a su novia y este hombre llamado Onigumo no sería la excepción.

Intenta llegar a su auto pero antes de tocar la puerta un brazo fuerte la sostiene.

— ¡Señor Banks! ¡Esto es el colmo!

— Discúlpeme si la hice enojar, Señorita Duvan pero en cuanto la vi el día de hoy no he dejado de pensar en usted— confiesa por fin del castaño— si me permite, aunque sea una cena por favor.

— ¿Qué sugiere? Lo escucho.

—Una cena, los dos, nada más y si no quiere volver a verme lo entenderé perfectamente…

Luego de ese día comenzaron a Salir, ya no era el Señor Banks sino Onigumo para ella; la confianza comenzó a crearse y con el tiempo se hicieron novios, aun así ella estaba segura que el la traicionaría tarde o temprano.

Pasaron varias citas y el no mostraba señales de serle infiel por lo que fue bajando la guardia con él, a lo mejor si la amaba y tal vez todos los hombre no son así como piensa ella. Tal vez él sea diferente… Claro, eso fue solo eso, un pensamiento…

Era 14 de Febrero y el la invitado al Perch para celebrarlo, claro que se necesitaba reservación pero para Onigumo Banks hasta los aviones hacían espacio en su primera clase, así él tenga un Jet privado para movilizarse alrededor del mundo.

Entraron abrazados, o más bien tomándola de forma posesiva de la cintura mientras ella hacia lo mismo con la de él. Los dos vestidos de azul, perfectamente combinados.

Se acercaron a la mesa que les habían asignado y antes de ella sentarse, él se adelantó para ofrecerle el asiento sin que ella tuviera que mover la silla ¡Qué caballeroso! Esta vez sería diferente, hoy le diría sus sentimientos después de hacer el amor y todo sería diferente ¡Ya quería llegar a la casa de él! ¡No podía esperar más!

— ¿Qué vas a pedir hoy, princesa?— dice de forma dulce Onigumo

La carta de hoy se veía muy suculenta y variada, no sabía que pedir.

—No se Onigumo ¿qué quieres tú?

Chasquea los dedos y al instante estaba un mesero tomando su orden.

—Los dos queremos ensalada césar y la especialidad de la casa.

— ¿Desea algo más?— consulta el mesero anotando sus pedidos

—Sí, una botella de su mejor Champagne

— ¡En seguida Señor!

En cuanto se fue el mesero, lo único que hizo durante la espera fue revisar su celular, escribiendo sin parar y reprimiendo sonrisas, ni siquiera conversaron hasta que una sola palabra cruzó por los labios del castaño.

—princesa.

— ¿SI?— responde ilusionada

— ¿me pasas la sal?

Ok, esa pregunta no era lo que ella tenía en mente. Ella que se puso divina para él y lo único que se le ocurre preguntarle fue ¿me pasas la sal? ¿Qué le pasa? Antes era más atento y cariñoso… con… ella…

Hasta que en su cabeza se hizo un "click" que la hizo reaccionar.

¡Tiene otra!

Lo sabía.

Los hombres cuando dejan de ser atentos con sus novias y empiezan a prestarles atención a otras cosas es porque:

En la noche sería el juego de Football, soccer, basketball o baseball y es el decisivo y ni que llame la madre para decir que le está por dar una embolia se van a despegar de sus asientos (cosa no es su caso puesto a que Onigumo es todo lo contrario a lo que se llama "deportes", su físico se llama gimnasio).

Se pusieron de acuerdos con sus amigos para una noche de póker y de beber (otra cosa descartada porque los amigos de él son demasiados Snobs).

Su madre tuvo un accidente (claro que sería posible si tan solo su madre no estuviera muerta desde hace 10 años)

Tiene otra mujer.

Solo faltaba confirmarlo.

Onigumo se levanta y se limpia los labios con la servilleta— Princesa, voy al baño un momento— lo dice para darle un beso corto y retirarse dejando un pequeño regalo.

¡Perfecto, dejó el celular!

Vigilando que nadie la vea, acerca con cuidado el celular hasta su regazo, pero para no guardar sospechas decidió enviar todas las conversaciones hasta su correo electrónico lo envió y borró el enviado para no guardar sospechas. Ya cuando Onigumo había llegado el celular yacía en el mismo lugar donde lo encontró.

Se fueron del establecimiento y al llegar a la casa de ella, él toma sus dos manos contra las suyas y pone su cara más melancólica.

Mentiroso.

Imbécil.

Infiel.

—Kagome, tengo algo que decirte.

— ¿Qué es cariño?

¿Será que quiere terminar con ella? ¿Será que le pedirá matrimonio?

En el fondo de su corazón esperaba con ansias que fuera lo segundo.

—Mañana parto a Boston, por un viaje de negocios— le informa decayendo sus esperanzas una vez más—pero volveré en una semana. Adiós princesa— le da un beso corto y se retira.

La engaña, está segura de eso, solo faltaba ver las conversaciones.

Entró en su casa haciendo el mayor ruido posible porque Sango estaba en una "cita" con Miroku, se cambió rápido, abrió el pote de helado de chocolate y se dispuso a revisar su correo en la Tablet sentada en el sofá de su casa de piernas cruzadas.

Mientras buscaba las conversaciones, entre historiales se concentraba comiendo helado y lo saboreaba un poco antes de leer cada línea de sus contactos.

Sonaba enfermo aquello que estaba haciendo, lo sabía, cada vez que veía las imágenes sarcásticas de la "novia neurótica" en su red de amigos lo único que hacía era reírse a carcajadas y mencionar "Qué chica más Freak", es más nunca pensó en hacer algo como eso en su vida. Pero ahora mírenla, observando el historial de conversaciones de su novio convencida totalmente que le era infiel. Seguro si la viera alguien de Youtube en estos momentos, sin duda la grabaría y le crearía un nuevo "meme" para Internet.

Pasaron varias horas más revisando sus mensajes y no había encontrado rastros de algún indicio de infidelidad, solo cuestiones de negocios. Cansada dio un pesado bostezo y estiró un poco los músculos de su cuello y hombros por el tiempo que llevaba en esa incómoda posición que tenía.

Tal vez se había equivocado con él y no la estaba engañando, tal vez solo estaba atareado con su trabajo y no quería preocuparla ¿qué había hecho?

A punto de cerrar su correo, decidió revisar una última conversación, solo tal vez por curiosidad, así quizás podría entender un poco su vida tan ocupada….

"—_Hola cariño ¿cómo estás?_"

Ah, era de él y ella misma, no había nada de qué preocuparse. Continuó leyendo por rememorar las conversaciones que tenía con él, adoraba leerlas una y otra vez.

"—Hola, mi princesa hermosa ¿Bien y tú?

—_Bien, mejor que escribiste, Oigumo ¿Cuándo volvemos a Fiji?_"

Un momento, ellos nunca han estaba en Fiji…

"—Cuando tú quieras, Solo necesito decirle a Kagome que voy a Boston y asunto resuelto"

¡Si la estaba engañando! ¡No estaba errada del todo!

"— ¿Y cómo vas a hacer con él?

— _Solo le diré que tuve que ir a Alaska a ver a mi Tía Tsubaki que sigue enferma, es muy fácil engañarle_"

¡Qué descaro son estos dos! Estaba molesta, más que molesta se sentía humillada y con instintos asesinos hacia esos dos desgraciados. Pensó en miles de improperios para decirle en cuanto lo viera, pero lo más seguro es que él le niegue todo y está loca, como lo hacen todos los hombres cuando esconden que no quieren que sepan sus parejas, y si le muestra las conversaciones es muy probable que borre todo para no levantar sospechas. Él era un hombre poderoso, y si deseaba mantener su historial sin mancha lo haría con solo chasquear sus dedos.

Sin pensarlo mucho, tomó su celular y marcó el número de la mujer para guardarlo en su celular, para no levantar sospechas lo colocó como Colins 3, siempre que tenía más de una persona que se llamaba de la misma manera pero al no saberse el apellido le coloca un número de referencia, así cuando revisara entre se daría cuenta cual es cual, claro el sistema siempre puede fallar.

Ahora solo necesitaba pensar en una forma en la cual pescarlo con las manos en la masa…

Continuará…

Hola ¿Cómo están?

Feliz Navidad a Todos, aquí les envío un fic bien cortito, no pasará de los 4 capítulos que se me ocurrió después de leer de leer Memes de novios celosos y cosas así, bueno me despido y con respecto a mis otros fics en cuanto la musa baje escribo y envío en un santiamén.

Bueno, me despido

Chauu!


	2. Un encuentro al estilo Android

Capitulo II: "un encuentro al estilo Android"

'¡Es un imbécil!' Afirmaba a todo pulmón Sango azotando sus manos contra la mesa del comedor de su apartamento.

—Tranquilízate, Sango —decía Kagome— Ya bastante alterada estuve anoche, si hubiera sabido que te ibas a comportar así, ni te hubiera dicho.

—Lo siento, Kagome pero ¡Argh!— suelta un gruñido de la coraje— Kagome, si fuera tú, yo ya lo habría castrado y lo hubiera dejado caminar al hospital con sus…

— ¡Sango!— interrumpe Kagome horrorizada

—Lo siento, es que me da mucha rabia, amiga.

— Lo sé.

—Bueno ¿Y qué harás ahora?

Kagome toma un sorbo con tranquilidad de su taza para luego depositarla en la mesa con calma.

—No sé.

De un momento a otro, Sango pasa de tener el ceño fruncido a relajar todos los músculos de su casa y dibujar en un rostro una sonrisa muy curiosa.

—Mi querida Kagome, tengo una excelente idea.

Esa noche Onigumo no estaba, sabía dónde estaba y no precisamente era en Boston, por lo que decidió aceptar la salida de Sango. Se colocó un vestido negro y flores rosadas con mangas largas, se puso unas botas y una chaqueta para el frío.

Vio a Sango en la entrada de jeans y una chaqueta y salieron juntas en el auto de la castaña.

No estaba segura si podría salir con aquella depresión, cuando por fin decidía dar su corazón y confiar en que no se repetiría la historia con su mamá y abuela, volvía a suceder. Por eso no quería tener novio. Con la cabeza gacha camina hasta el apartamento de Miroku, pero antes de poder cruzar el umbral de la puerta…

¡Bam!

Siente el coche de algo duro con su frente.

Acto seguido, la chica queda desplayada en el suelo medio aturdida.

— ¡Me dolió!— se oye una voz quejándose del dolor. Eleva la mirada y lo que ve son unos zapatos de cuero masculinos. Entonces la frente con la que chocó fue la de un hombre, por eso es que le dolía tanto.

—Kagome ¿Estás bien?— pregunta preocupada Sango mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

—Eso creo— dice sobándose la cabeza, Kagome se acerca al muchacho que continúa caminando encorvado por los pasillos haciendo presión sobre su cabeza— Lo siento mucho, no quería lastimarlo.

—Que lo sientes… — masculla malhumorado— ¡Mujer tenía que ser para ser tan torpe!

— ¿Disculpa?—contesta indignada— ¿Qué tienes en contra de las mujeres?— inquiere dirigiendo su mirada hasta el hombre llorón agachado mientras coloca sus manos en jarras— Ustedes, los hombres no hacen otra cosa que culparnos y, de paso, también son bastante inútiles.

EL ojiazul se coloca junto a su novia — Otra vez no— pensó Miroku ocultando su cara en la palma de su mano de la vergüenza, creyó que era una buena idea sacar al perro de su estado depresivo después de lo que hizo la arpía de su novia con él y, para ser precisos, con el novio de la amiga de su propia novia.

Como podía ser el mundo un pañuelo ¿no? Todo comenzó cuando Inuyasha Taylor, su amigo de la infancia después de mucha insistencia su novia, Kikyou Mason accediera a salir con él. Él nunca tiene novias sino "amiguitas con derecho" porque no cree que las mujeres sean capaces de serle fieles a sus parejas, sin embargo lo hizo solo porque no quería que nadie más tuviera "sexo" con ella, de lo cierto es que él era un posesivo con todas las letras.

Cuando por fin decidió dar su brazo a torcer y pedirle matrimonio le encontró actitudes extrañas para con él, ya casi no estaban juntos y lo evitaba a toda costa. Lo único que le faltaba para terminar de averiguar fue cuando ella dejó "por accidente" su celular, suerte que él se sabía su contraseña, y sacó una copia de la conversación de un contacto muy extraño.

Ella le colocó "OB" ¿Quién carajo coloca iniciales en un contacto? A menos que este ocultando algo. Mientras ella lo ignoraba, el revisaba la conversación en su propio celular muerto de rabia; cuando llegó a su casa intentó romper todas las cosas que estaban a su paso sin no es por Miroku, habrían tenido que llamar a la gente del seguro y fingir un allanamiento de hogar para reparar todo lo que el troglodita de su amigo rompió aquella noche.

"— ¿Qué piensas hacer, Inuyasha?— preguntaba Miroku mientras veía el estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba.

—Iré ahora mismo a Fuji— dice Inuyasha tambaleándose con la botella en la mano.

—Fiji— corrige Miroku— Y no irás, es demasiado dinero ¿cómo harás para pagarlo?

Inuyasha no respondía, solo estaba allí parado a duras penas luchando con las ganas de devolver todo lo que había bebido. Miroku suelta un pesado suspiro y formula una última pregunta.

— ¿Y puedo saber cómo se llama el amante de tu amiguita?

— Onigumo Banks, el dueño de los viñedos Banks— masculla observando fijamente su botella de Ron.

Miroku al escuchar el nombre, solo pudo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Tenía entendido que Kagome estaba de novia con ese hombre y, para ser francos, nunca le simpatizó. Esa chica merecía algo mejor que la piltrafa de Banks ¿Qué diría la amiga de su novia al enterarse que su novio la engañaba?"

Inuyasha decide por fin encararla para decirle todas las cosas que tenía acumuladas en la garganta pero no contaba con que ella también lo encarara.

La chica era muy parecida a Kikyou pero sus facciones eran otras. Ojos grandes y chocolate, los de Kikyou eran marrón oscuros y almendrados; labios pequeños y finos, mejillas rosadas y en sus pupilas podía encontrar un nuevo lugar, lleno de pasto verde y cielo en ocaso ¡Pero no! ¡Era el enemigo! Como todas las mujeres, era igual a Kikyou físicamente, por tanto era una arpía como ella.

Por unos dos segundos Kagome quedó prendada de sus ojos. Iris doradas, perfectas iris doradas, era como estar frente a un tigre que está a punto de cenarte; facciones duras y cabello negro ébano, se veía muy fuerte y endemoniadamente atractivo pero rápidamente salió del trance, está muy equivocado si piensa que se va a dejar molestar por un Misógino machista.

— ¡Si claro! — Grita el ojidorado con sorna— Todas ustedes lo único que hacen es en pensar como manipularnos y quitarnos el dinero de los bolsillos a punta de regalos caros y cosas cursis. Ustedes esperan a un hombre detallista y sensible que les rescate como un príncipe azul ¡Pues despierta! ¡Nosotros no somos así! Y si hay uno así, te puedo apostar lo que sea que lo que quiere contigo es lo que sea menos una relación estable.

— ¿Ah sí? — Inquiere la chica fingiendo sorpresa—los hombres son tan ingenuos como para dejarse manipular de la primera perra con un par de buenos senos y nalgas y no ven más allá de lo que tienen allá abajo, entre sus piernas— canta victoriosa señalando las partes del hombre provocando un leve sonrojo en Inuyasha— Es más, te puedo apostar lo que sea a que antes de tu novia eras un mujeriego de primera, incapaz de serle fiel a una sola mujer ¡nosotras esperamos si nos enamoramos cuando estamos con ustedes!.

Inuyasha iba a abrir su boca pero antes de decir algo, Miroku se interpuso entre los dos tapándole la boca con las manos.

— ¡Muy bien chicos! Veo que ya se conocieron— dice fingiendo alegría— Inuyasha- Kagome, Kagome- Inuyasha, ahora no vinimos a pelear ¿Cierto?

—Miroku tiene razón— apoya Sango— vinimos a liberarnos de un fin de semana atareado y a divertirnos, ahora Miroku y yo vamos por las botanas que dejamos en el carro y ustedes dos vayan por las cervezas, están en la nevera ¿Vamos cariño?— pregunta la castaña acercándose a su novio.

— Lo que quieras, princesa— dice besando sus labios

Otra vez el "Princesa" volvía a resonar en sus oídos. Así le decía Onigumo a ella y también así le decía a la perra de Kikyou. Si otra vez lo volvía a escuchar ese apodo, vomitaría en los zapatos de la primera persona que encontrara hasta que tuviera que bañarse.

Kagome se acercó a la cocina buscando las cervezas pero por más que intentaba no recordaba donde dijo Sango que estaban. Buscó en la alacena, en las gavetas de abajo y al final de los mesones; miró de reojo unos segundos a Inuyasha que estaba relajándose en el sofá grande con los brazos de almohadas y con los pies arriba del apoyador, parecía despreocupado, tal vez demasiado.

El muy idiota sabía dónde estaban las cervezas y no quería decirle.

Kagome se incorpora y se acerca al cuerpo del ojidorado— Ejem— emite Kagome para que él le preste algo de atención pero nada, el seguía estático— disculpa— masculla un poco más fuerte pero, aun así seguía dirigirle la palabra, era como si lo hiciera a propósito.

Por lo cual, decidió ir por la carga pesada

Gritar

— ¡Inuyasha!— Chilla provocando que el hombre salga despavorido del mueble.

Inuyasha aun asustado buscaba la causa de su sufrimiento hasta que la vio.

Allí, la estúpida amiga de Sango, riéndose de él a sus anchas.

—No es gracioso— dice sumamente molesto

— Si lo es, pero no me dejaste opción— dice encogiéndose de hombros— no me prestabas atención.

— ¿Para qué si Sango te dijo dónde estaban las cervezas?— La chica por unos segundos iba a decir algo pero cerró a boca y se puso toda roja, al instante en el rostro de Inuyasha se asomó una sonrisa burlona— Se te olvidó donde te dijo que estaban ¿No es así, Princesita?

— ¡No se me olvidó! Simplemente no recuerdo donde me dijo— intenta excusarse la chica toda roja de la vergüenza— ¡Y no me llames princesa!

—Como quieras, princesa— dice solo para molestarla, luego añade— por cierto, están en el refrigerador.

Hecha una furia se va al refrigerador y, efectivamente, allí estaban las susodichas. Toma un six-pack y lo lleva a la mesa. Pasaron toda la noche tirándose puntas de sarcasmo y de odio, así que la velada que pudo haberse convertido en una oportunidad, según la pareja que la organizó, terminó en un verdadero desastre.

Kagome llegó a su habitación más deprimida de lo que estaba en la mañana. La castaña suelta un pesado suspiro después que su amiga se fue a su habitación.

Pensó que con iba a ayudarla a salir de ese desgraciado y a Inuyasha de la arpía con la que se iba a comprometer. Tal vez necesitaría de algo más que solo reuniones casuales para finalizar su plan.

Tal vez solo había que dejar que las cosas tomaran su curso…

Los días pasaron Onigumo volvió a California, todo seguía como si nada; a veces se comportaba bien con ella y hasta era detallista con ella.

Pero entre cada regalo, recordaba las palabras de Inuyasha "Ustedes esperan a un hombre detallista y sensible que les rescate como un príncipe azul ¡Pues despierta! ¡Nosotros no somos así! Y si hay uno así, te puedo apostar lo que sea que lo que quiere contigo es lo que sea menos una relación estable" ¿Será que no la ve como una novia? ¿Por eso es que nunca les presenta a sus amigos y que busca a Kikyou?

Entre una de las comidas que solían tener ellos dos solos, Onigumo vuelve a dejar el celular y al instante un timbre sale del aparato. Era un mensaje de Whats app, comprobó que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor y de que Onigumo se tardara.

Él estaba hablando con un hombre de negocios.

¡Perfecto! Era su oportunidad.

Abrió la conversación y resultaba ser de Kikyou, lo sabía porque había memorizado los últimos 4 dígitos de su número de celular.

"_Hola cariño ¿Cómo estás?"_

Por unos segundos dudó ¿Será que debe contestarle? Era una violación a la privacidad pero de igual forma también era un delito la infidelidad así que contestó.

"Hola princesa ¿cómo estás?" escribía casi con nauseas, ahora eso es lo que le provoca ese apodo en sus odios, nauseas.

Ella le contestó

"_Bien cariño ¿Y tú?"_

"Bien princesa Y dime ¿Qué haces?" le escribe para sacarle conversación. Hoy le descubriría, podía sentirlo en sus huesos.

"_Aquí con mi novio en casa" _

¡La muy zorra tiene novio! En verdad no tiene escrúpulos, como deseaba agarrarla por el cuello y estrangularla a ella y a Onigumo por su traición.

"_cariño, deseo estar contigo el día de hoy ¿A qué hora nos vemos?"_

¡Qué descarada era esa mujer! ¡No tiene respeto por los hombres ajenos! Pero va a hacerlo.

Kagome contestó con toda la felicidad del mundo.

"A ninguna hora, pues yo soy la novia del hombre con el que te estás acostando, prostituta de cuarta"

Lo normal era que no respondiera pero en el panel de conversación aparecía "escribiendo" mmm era raro. Descaro sería que dijera "conversación equivocada" o algo así.

Hasta que por fin respondió.

"_Yo no soy Kikyou, soy el novio de ella" _

Ok ese comentario la dejó desencajada aunque, una idea cruzó por su mente, ese chico pensó lo mismo que ella, tal vez podría ayudarle en sus planes.

"¿Qué te parece si nos reunimos y planeamos una forma de como desenmascarar a nuestros novios?"

Esperó su respuesta pero se tardó en contestar, veía como en el nickname entraba y salía muy seguida la palabra "escribiendo" hasta que por fin se escuchó su respuesta.

"Me parece perfecto. Aquí te envío mi número de teléfono (786) 426-9562" Ella hizo lo mismo y borró todos los comentarios de la conversación antes de que Onigumo llegara.

Al llegar a su casa, saludó a Sango y salió disparada a su habitación solo para comenzar a escribirle. Por fin alguien que la entendía y que la ayudaría.

"Hola" Escribe

"_Hola" Responde él._

"¿cómo te llamas?" pregunta ella.

"_Mejor no hablemos de nombres, para no levantar sospecha" propone él._

Por unos segundos lo sopesó hasta que responde.

"me parece bien y dime ¿cómo fue que te enteraste?"

"_hace unos días, yo sabía que tarde o temprano me iba a engañar pero fue cuando menos lo había pensado. El 31 de Enero, en su cumpleaños"._

"_Iba a proponerle matrimonio ese día"._

'Pobre' pensó ella.

"Debe ser muy difícil, yo pensaba igual"

"Que él no me sería fiel y, cuando por fin le empiezo a dar un voto de confianza, lo descubro en el día de San Valentín"

El escribe: _"¿Y cómo te diste cuenta?"_

No tarda en contarle su plan con pelos y señales:

"Digamos que en Internet habría una nueva Novia neurótica; P"

"hice una copia de todas sus conversaciones y las envié a mi correo".

El responde:

"_¡Yo también hice lo mismo!"_

¡Vaya! No puede creer el parecido que tiene con el novio desconocido.

"_Oye ¿Qué tal si nos vemos este fin de semana para conocernos? Ya que 'Quienes no deben ser nombrados' van a 'Alaska'"_

Ella escribe jocosa "Él me dice 'Boston' y me parece excelente".

Cortó la conversación y se dispuso a asearse para dormir. Mientras se cepillaba los dientes no paraba de pensar en lo que había sucedido ¿Estaría bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer? No estaba bien engañar, pero tampoco la venganza. Pero después de escupir el receso de pasta de sus labios se oye un timbre de su celular.

Acerca su mano al mesón del lavabo y lo que ve es increíble a sus ojos.

Era un mensaje del novio de Kikyou…

Abre la aplicación y le escribe…

…"_Te escribiré todos los días a las 8:15 am. Nos vemos"…_

Inconscientemente esboza una sonrisa después leerlo le responde….

"OK"

No sabía porque a esa hora, no sabía porque había accedido a escribirle, lo que si sabía era que no podía esperar a que fueran las 8:15 de la mañana siguiente…

Mientras tanto, en el edificio donde vivía Miroku. Inuyasha se encontraba sonriendo acostado en su cama con el teléfono alzado en sus manos en medio de la oscuridad. Tenía mucho tiempo, desde que era niño que no sonreía de aquella forma.

Era algo nuevo y emocionante que le esperaba de ahora en adelante, tenía el presentimiento que su vida cambiaría muy pronto.

Kagome se levantó esa mañana a las 6:30, se alistó y salió disparada al restaurante para discutir el menú de ese día con sus ayudantes. Entró a los lockers y mientras dejaba sus cosas llegaron dos de sus ayudantes de cocina, Ayumi Tabarelli y Akitoki Houjo.

Ayumi era una chica italoamericana de New Jersey y era especialista en Comida mediterránea, su madre era Peluquera pero su padre era el que cocinaba en casa y era un genio. Terminando casi la segunda guerra mundial, su madre le enseñó todo lo que sabía sobre comida italiana entre otras cosas más y lo mejor que se le ocurrió al inmigrar fue abrir un restaurante, casarse y tenerla a ella.

Por su parte Akitoki era japonés nacido en estados unidos, creció con sus costumbres pero también se interesó mucho en la gastronomía de otros países que no fuera Japón. Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta y pese a que era arraigado a las costumbres que le enseñaron sus padres, a él no le agradaba mucho la idea de ser japonés. Su especialidad eran los postres.

—Buenos días— anuncia muy feliz

— Buenos días Chef— dice Ayumi

—Wow Chef-sama, hoy luce muy feliz— acota Houjo sorprendido— ¿Le sucedió algo en especial?

El comentario del joven Houjo provocó que Kagome se sonrojara hasta las orejas— ¡Que-que dice, Joven Akitoki! No me pasa nada.

En eso suena al mismo tiempo su celular colocándola más roja aún. Con brazos torpes y nerviosos, estuvo a punto de tirar al suelo su celular, pero por fortuna logró sostenerlo a tiempo.

Era un mensaje de Inuyasha y según el reloj de su celular eran las 8:15. En su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa tonta e infantil.

¡Le escribió a la hora que le había dicho!

"Hola princesa ¿Cómo estás?" El apodo dentro del mensaje rápidamente provoco que su sonrisa se borrara.

"¿No puedes decirme otra cosa que no sea princesa?"

"¿No te gusta?" pregunta él.

"No es eso, el detalle es que Onigumo me dice así y así también le dice a tu novia" le aclara.

_El pregunta:_

"_Entonces ¿Cómo nos haremos llamar para no levantar sospechas?" _

No lo había pensado, como cuando se empezaron a escribir decidieron nada de nombres… Entonces se le vino un apodo a la cabeza.

"mmm ¿qué tal si me colocas el nombre de alguna prima tuya y yo uno de un primo mio?"

Inuyasha no sabía que responder, no se le ocurría el nombre de alguna prima, es más ¡No tenía primas! Sus padres eran hijos únicos, el único nombre que se le ocurrió era el de su mamá. ¡Eso era!

"¿Y si te llamo 'mamá'?"

Ok, eso no era lo que ella estaba esperando…

"¿Es lo mejor que tienes? Pensé que tenías más imaginación" responde ella.

"_¡oh Vamos! No tengo primas y era mi madre o colocarme el nombre de mi hermano mayor"_

Ella responde:

"Ok, nombres familiares descartados ¿qué tal de amigos de la infancia? ¿Algún amigo al que le hayas perdido el rastro?"

En realidad ninguno que le haya simpatizado, el único nombre que se le venía a la mente era el de la amiga fastidiosa de Sango.

"_¿Qué tal 'Kagome'?" _

El nombre que le escribió el joven la dejó anonadada ¿Sabría quién era ella? Y sino, de todas formas no podía ser puesto que si llegaba Kikyou a ver la conversación era muy probable que se diera cuenta que la novia de su amante los estaba vigilando.

"No"

Inuyasha pensó unos segundos más hasta que se le ocurrió algo…

"_¿Qué tal si te llamo 'more'?"_

Ella le respondió curiosa:

"¿Qué significa?"

"_Es un diminutivo de 'amore' y como eso también puede ser un nombre no creo que haya inconvenientes" _

Kagome lo pensó unos segundos ¿Seguro que no habría sospecha? Por al menos podría inventar que era una socia del restaurante y asunto arreglado. Por lo que le respondió.

"Acepto, more"

Continuará…

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Aquí les mando el segundo capítulo, las cosas están un poco más picantes y pronto se conocerá esta parejita, así que cómanse las uñas mientras escribo el tercer capitulo….

Nos vemos

Bye


End file.
